eineschrecklichnettefamiliefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Staffel 6
frame|Staffel 6 In der sechten Staffel von Al Bundy – Eine schrecklich nette Familie ist Peggy zunächst schwanger. Leider hat die Schauspielerin Katey Sagal dann eine Fehlgeburt (1991) und Al wacht aus dem fürchterlichen Albtraum auf. Auch für den Zuschauer war das Theater um das kommende Baby manchmal nur hart zu ertragen. (In Staffel 7 wird es dann nochmal nervig, mit dem doofen Sieben-Kind.) Bud schlüpft ab Episode 3 in die Rolle von Großmeister B ! Für die Metal-er interessant war Folge 18, in der Anthrax bei den Bundys abhängt. - Sehr viele Highlight-Folgen ! Die Staffel endet mit dem legendären England-Dreiteiler. Die sechste Staffel hat 26 Episoden, wurde 1991 / 1992 in den USA gesendet und anfang 1994 das erste mal auf RTL. [[Staffel 5|'( |< ) ' Staffel 5]] ... [[Staffel 7|Staffel 7 ( >| )]] Doppelfolge: Sie erwartet mein Baby – She’s Having My Baby Epsiode 01 ist der erste Teil der Doppelfolge. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:00) Epsiode 02 ist der zweite Teil der Doppelfolge. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:00) Marcy ist schwanger von Jefferson ... Peggy auch ... Epsiode 03 – Der Familienhammer – If Al Had a Hammer In Der Familienhammer ... Al baut den Dachboden aus ... es kommen einige Männer aus der Nachbarschaft ... noch vor NO MA'AM. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:00) ... Epsiode 04 – Miss Käse – Cheese, Cues and Blood In Miss Käse ... Kelly will jetzt Miss Cheese werden und braucht Geld für ein neues Kleid. Sie stellt sich als Poolbillard-Profi 'heraus und Al spendet fast sein ganzes Blut, um einen Wetteinsatz zusammenzubekommen. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:00) ... Epsiode 05 – ''Marcys Wickeltisch – Looking for a Desk in all the Wrong Places In '''Marcys Wickeltisch ... Marcy ... Peggy ist weiterhin schwanger ... *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:00) ... Epsiode 06 – Buck hat Bauchschmerzen – Buck Has a Belly Ache In Buck hat Bauchschmerzen ... *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:00) Buck hat Bauchschmerzen ... Epsiode 07 – Die neue Brille – If I Could See Me Now In Die neue Brille ... *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:00) Die neue Brille ... Epsiode 08 – Die himmlische Idee – God’s Shoes In Die himmlische Idee versucht sich Al als Dr. Shoe und schaltet Werbespots. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:00) Die himmlische Idee ist eine weitere Highlightfolge. In Staffel ... hat Al von Steve auch schon einmal einen Kredit gewährt bekommen. Allerdings damals von dessen Bank. Doppelfolge: Fernsehmania – Kelly Does Hollywood In Fernsehmania ... Kelly hat ihre eigene Fernsehshow. Mit zwei anderen hochtoupierten Modelchicks im Minikleid ... Epsiode 09 ist der erste Teil der Doppelfolge. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:00) Epsiode 10 ist der zweite Teil der Doppelfolge. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:00) ... Epsiode 11 – Als zweiter Job – Al Bundy, Shoe Dick In Als zweiter Job versucht sich Al als Privatdetektiv. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:00) Als zweiter Job ist eine Traumfolge ... Epsiode 12 – Der Schuhgroupie – If I Could See Me Now In Der Schuhgroupie ist Al kurzzeitig König. Die scharfe Ricki ... *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:00) Die neue Brille ... Epsiode 13 – Meine Freundin Sandy – I Who Have Nothing In Meine Freundin Sandy ist *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:00) Meine Freundin Sandy ... Epsiode 14 – Mutproben – The Mystery of Skull Island In Mutproben ist *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:00) Mutproben ... Epsiode 15 – Der Werbespot – Just Shoe It In Der Werbespot ist *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:00) Der Werbespot ... Epsiode 16 – Buds 18. Geburtstag – Rites of Passage Bud wird 18 ! und will mit der scharfen Roxanne ausgehen. Peggy organisiert stattdessen einen Kindergeburtstag. Al rettet ihn und geht mit ihm in die Nacktbar. Diese taucht das erste mal auf. Legendär (damals). *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:00) ... Epsiode 17 – Das Ei und ich – The Egg and I In Das Ei und ich ... Steve taucht erstmals seit der vierten Staffel wieder auf ! *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:00) ... Epsiode 18 – Bud wirft eine Party – My Dinner with Anthrax Und noch eine Spezialfolge: In Bud wirft eine Party ... Die echten Anthrax kommen vorbei. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:00) ... Epsiode 19 – Der Fluch der Madame Inga – In Der Fluch der Madame Inga ... Al tritt als Mafia-Boss auf und ist kurz der König. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:00) ... eine weitere Highlight-Folge. Epsiode 20 – Kelly und die Genies – High I.q. In Kelly und die Genies ist Al kurzzeitig König. Die scharfe Ricki ... *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:00) Kelly und die Genies ... Epsiode 21 – Bud zwischen zwei Frauen – Bud hat was mit der Englischlehrerin und einer Klassenkameradin. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:00) ... Episode 22 – Modelkarriere ade – Die Modelschule hat dicht gemacht. Kelly sucht sich Arbeit(!) im Freizeitpark. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:00) ... Episode 23 – Mit Bedienung – Die Folge an der Tankstelle. Al versucht das Tankgeld reinzuarbeiten, alle demütigen ihn. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:00) ... Dreiteiler: Die Reise nach England – Zum Ende der sechsten Staffel gibt es einen berühmten Dreiteiler, in dem die vier Bundys und die beiden D'Arcys nach England fliegen. Epsiode 24 ist die erste Folge des Dreiteilers. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:13) - mit komischer Intro-Musik !? - ansonsten einwandfrei ! ... Epsiode 25 ist die zweite Folge des Dreiteilers. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:00) ... Epsiode 26 ist die dritte Folge des Dreiteilers. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:00) ... Quellen *Wikipedia – ein Kapitel zur Hanlung der 6. Staffel *Married with Children Wiki – (englisch) - die Kollegen *Fernsehserien.de – Episodenführer 6. Staffel *Bundy-Quiz – (seit 2018 dead) - ein lustiges Quiz zur 6. Staffel Kategorie:Episode